User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
I've had a lot of work to do the past month or so, which is why I take a while to respond sometimes. Dont think that I've forgotten about you, even though it may seem that way. I will get to your order as soon as I find the time! Sorry for any inconvenience! 20:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. =Orders= Lavalloveseris 6 May I have as many Fairy Dust 10 Clicks wil get me + a red brick Booster pack . I already clicked 25 times Lavalloveseris (talk) I am kind of busy right now, so i will send everything in a few hours! 22:13, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Congradulations! Your Red Brick Booster Pack contained: 1 Apple Pie, 1 Worker Bee, 1 Best Bee, and 1 Beaver! These Items value to 27 Clicks! Enjoy! P.S. I also sent the fairy dust! 17:30, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Click/Click I would like 5 clicks on my stunt track module rank 2 Asa (talk) 14:11, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Ill tell you when i click! 22:14, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Clicked once and Won! 17:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) please click again Asa (talk) 19:42, January 3, 2014 (UTC) clicked a second time! Set it up again please! 19:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I set it up :) Asa (talk) 19:56, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Won again. 2 more to go. set it up! 21:05, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Set up :) Asa (talk) 01:43, January 5, 2014 (UTC) chris3433 2 i will like 2 pipes 18:06, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok, put all 100 clicks on my symbiosis module please! ill send them when youre done! 18:14, January 3, 2014 (UTC) dont you mean 50 clicks 18:15, January 3, 2014 (UTC) 50 each xD 18:26, January 3, 2014 (UTC) at most stores they are 25 clicks each!! 18:28, January 3, 2014 (UTC) sorry about the delay, the editer was disabled for maintenence...but you already paid 50 each for the 300 click order. they cost so much because of my low stock of them. Sorry if thats a problem. 19:27, January 3, 2014 (UTC) could i send you 2 gypsum for 2 pipes Thats fine too! Thanks! 19:45, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Sent 2 pipes! and you sent me 5 gypsum, did you want the other 3 back? 19:47, January 3, 2014 (UTC) no i will use the 3 for rank 6 stuff now that i am rank 6 19:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) chris3433 i will like a rank 6 mega pack and a white brick boster pack the toatal is 150 so my extra 3 gypsum will pay for it 19:59, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ill send them in a couple minutes! 20:00, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Your White Brick Booster Pack contained: 1 Apple, 3 Drums, 1 Friendship Bracelet, 1 Pikeman, 3 Fairy Dust ! These Items value to 48 Clicks! Enjoy! The :) messages are the mega pack! and I clicked 4 times! tell me when you harvest so i can click 4 more times! 20:37, January 3, 2014 (UTC) i asked for a white brick booster pack 13:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC) yeah, you got one...they never give exactly what theyre worth...sometimes more than the values, sometimes much less...right now, most packs provide more than their value, but this one just happened to be less click value, but all things in it, you'll need in the future, instead of 50 clicks worth of rank 3 items for a rank 7 user xD Again, i dont choose the items you get...i use a bunch of math, and odds...and coins xD im sorry it was lower than usual, but thats just the way it is i guess...The packs are basically a gamble, which is why i can limit how many someone buys xD 15:09, January 4, 2014 (UTC) but i asked for a white brick but you gave me a red brick` 17:18, January 4, 2014 (UTC) oh, i see what i messed up...thats a white brick one, but i copy the same message for every pack a user buys...i forgot to change the messgae from red to white. Sorry about the confusion, but it is a white brick pack. 17:37, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Done! Bass Guitar can i have a bass gutar 18:28, January 4, 2014 (UTC) are you on 21:54, January 4, 2014 (UTC) im kind of busy right now fixing things on the wiki, so sorry for not responding to this, but yeah you can have one :D click my symbiosis module 11 times please! 21:59, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ok and do you need any workers for this store even if i have my own store it is not busy 22:03, January 4, 2014 (UTC) and 11 clicks done 22:03, January 4, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the offer, but i dont currently need any help, and you can reccomend your store to others on their talk pages, as long as you dont get to annoying to the users. like offer a coupon for the first purchase on a couple of your friends pages. If i need anything, ill come to you if you have the item in stock xD P.S. Sent the bass 22:06, January 4, 2014 (UTC) so for the first 3 pursches give a copon and i think we could help each other i will add you to my duo mosule and you will do the same and we will click each others 22:15, January 4, 2014 (UTC) like, go to a couple friends' talk pages, and give them a coupon! then they know that you have a stoor, and theyll want to go to use the coupon! It helps build a following for your store. 22:14, January 4, 2014 (UTC)' you are my only mln friend who uses this wiki 22:18, January 4, 2014 (UTC) oh, lol, well, advertise to some users who have bought here recently, i know it worked for me a while back when i first opened my store xD 22:18, January 4, 2014 (UTC) i think we could help each other by my adding you to my module and you doing the same 22:21, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Lavalloveseris 7 I'm now rank 4 so can i have 15 rough saphires 13 rough dimonds and 14 rough ruby Lavalloveseris (talk) 22:07, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Im sorry, but my store says theyre out of stock! do you want anything else instead? 23:17, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps some dino scales and fangs would help. I'm running low. Maybe 15 Dino Scales and 8 dino fangs Lavalloveseris (talk) 02:09, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure for the scales, but i dont sell dino fangs xD do you want anything else? :P 02:22, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay can i have 8 dino horns Lavalloveseris (talk) 13:02, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Ok sure! 15 scales and 8 horns! 30 for the scales, 50 for the horns (total 80 clicks). if thats ok, click my symbiosis module all 80 times! 15:23, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Add the 80 to the auction fee ( notify me when 580 clics are added to the simbosis module) Lavalloveseris (talk) 17:25, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ok! ill tell you, i think youre at around 100? if im not mistaken. and i sent the items! 21:41, January 4, 2014 (UTC) If you need something that i dont have, feel free to check out poohbear71's store here 22:41, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I need a link to where I order Lavalloveseris (talk) 01:54, January 5, 2014 (UTC) on my user page, use the shopnav and click on "The Awesome MLN Store" 04:32, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I know where the linkis, where do i place my order there Lavalloveseris (talk) 13:21, January 5, 2014 (UTC) The same way you order here, press new topic, and leave an order. In the edit summary box, put a title for the order. 17:46, January 5, 2014 (UTC)